Radar-based fill level measurement devices and/or radar fill level measurement devices typically comprise a radar module for generating a transmission signal, in particular a high-frequency radar transmission signal.
Generally, in radar fill level measurement devices, the transmission signal is emitted to a surface of a medium, whereupon part of the transmission signal is reflected from the surface and is received in turn by the radar fill level measurement device as a received signal. On the basis of a running time method, the distance of the radar fill level measurement device from the surface of the medium and/or the fill level of the medium can thus be detected.
In this case, the transmission signal may be transmitted during a measurement cycle as a continuous-wave signal, for example, to the surface of the medium. Fill level measurement devices of this type are frequently referred to as continuous-wave (CW) radar fill level measurement devices or as continuous-wave fill level measurement devices. The frequency of the transmission signal can also be boosted during a measurement cycle in a stepped manner, radar fill level measurement devices of this type often being referred to as SFCW (“stepped-frequency continuous-wave”) fill level measurement devices. Furthermore, the frequency of the transmission signal is often boosted during a measurement cycle continuously and linearly. Radar fill level measurement devices of this type are generally referred to as FMCW (“frequency-modulated continuous-wave”) fill level measurement devices.
In order to produce the radar fill level measurement devices mentioned above, in particular in order to produce the corresponding radar modules of these radar fill level measurement devices, complex electronic circuits may occasionally be necessary.